dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Darkseid (Smallville)
| Last = (Year 2011) | Quotation = | Speaker = | HistoryText = Both Jor-El and a spirit of Jonathan Kent warned Clark Kent of a Dark Force that is coming to Earth to corrupt it, hearing of Clark's power and the darkness in his heart and wants to turn him into a weapon. The Dark Force gathers around the crow's nest and forms into the shape of a rock like creature, Darkseid. Kara Kent tells Clark that the darkness came to Earth after a rip in the universe was created. Clark says when he used the Book of Rao to open a portal it must've allowed the darkness to come to Earth. Darkseid appears to have made a tempoary lair in the Desaad nightclub has it tells Lois Lane the depravities of the club remind it of home. Darkseid went on to possess radio jockey Gordon Godfrey. Using Godfrey, Darkseid created anti-hero sentiment in Metropolis. Durring his campaighn Darkseid visits club Daesad in order to sate its hunger for dark impulses after one of his minions notes the campaign is keeping him away from the dark nature he is accustomed to and his dictator-like outburts could raise suspicion if a member of the public were to hear him. He is unaware Lois has secretly followed him disguised has a limo driver and then a dominatrix in the club were he is "hunting" for something to destract him. Lois is able to catch Godfrey in a compramising situation with some of the club workers after playing along slightly herself as to not arouse his suspicion. When she has the evidence she needs she reveals herself and Darkseid tells her he was impressed by her cunning and determination and tries to manipulate her to give him the pictures that could incrimante his vessel. His attempts to play on Lois's faults and offer his evidence against Oliver Queen has an echange fails; has Lois sends the images saying it wont matter now. This angers Darkseid who lets his true voice through and breaks free of the restraints Lois had placed him in. He advances on Lois with the intent to make her his next vessel but has they struggle Darkseid is able to sense clearly when he makes phisical contact with her that Lois has a pure heart and is therefore an unsuitible vessel for him. He instead traps in a rope toture device to use her has bait to lure in a hereo he could use as a vessel instead. He encounters Clark for the first time while in the body of Gordon Godfrey after using Lois as bait to lure in one of the superpowered heroes so he could move in to them as a vessel. He openly mocks Clark and the other heroes calling them "False gods" saying that once he has destroyed humanity's faith in its heroes they will shatter like glass. While Clark initially seams confident Darkseid uses his anger and doubt to get the best of him and also get a better read on the darkness inside of him. He reveals under all Clark's brovado he is afraid he will never become the hero he destined to be and finds it amusing that Clark wants to kill him. He unervs Clark futhur by saying this is not the first time Clark has wanted to kill someone and relishes the conflict and turmoil he can feel in Clark's soul. He says together the pair of them will go far with Clark refusing to serve him. Darkseid says Clark will have no choice in the matter as he forces his essance out of Godfrey and circles Clark preparing to possess him. Fortunatly Kara arrives in time and purity in her heart is enough to drive Darkseid away for the time being. Later it was revealed that Darkseid recruited Desaad, Granny Goodness and Gordon Godfrey to assist him in his conquest of Earth. Granny Goodness' long presence on Earth suggests that Darkseid has been interested in Earth and Clark for a long time, and has been quietly setting the stage for Earth's conquest. As Darkseid's presence continues to affect humanity, everyone who comes under his influence bears an Omega symbol. Clark discovered that Slade Wilson had one. Darkseid's name was finally revealed by Desaad who refered to him as "Lord Darkseid" Despite Darkseid's spreading influence it is revealed that their are many who still believe in the Blur and what he is doing and people are opposed to VRA. Clark is touched when Chloe and Lois show him a website were those who still believe in the Blur have risked themselves to come out and show their support. However, Darkseid was far from gone, as Desaad went on a killing spree in order to find people to corrupt with the darkness. While Desaad failed to corrupt Chloe Sullivan and Clark, he managed to corrupt Oliver Queen. Desaad also warns Chloe that his master is close to fully manifesting himself on Earth. Later in a cemetery, Lionel Luthor was paying his respects to the tombstone of Lex Luthor, he said that he would give anything to have him back. As he was leaving, Darkseid appeared in his true form before Lionel. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Darkseid is the main-villain of the tenth and final season of the TV Series Smallville. | Trivia = | DC = | Wikipedia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:2010 Character Debuts